


Hope in the Little Places

by LDPenguin_reading



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Bodyguard Gladiolus Amicitia, Childhood Friends, Clueless Noctis Lucis Caelum, Depression, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Kidnapping, MT Prompto Argentum, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Protective Ignis Scientia, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Worried Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LDPenguin_reading/pseuds/LDPenguin_reading
Summary: The prophecy that everyone knew it wrong and only to king knows the truth. The kings knows because be had his twin boy and girl the weight of millions fell on his children shoulders. Noctis Lucis Caelum and Dawn Lo Lucis Caelum were born into the world and neither of them knew what hell they were born into. That was until Dawn was eight was she clueless but she knew her brother fate was to die. As the twins turn 20 ready to leave to be wed that when the prophecy became known to Noctis.Now how will the story we all know change by add someone maybe Noctis doesn't have to die or Ignis go blind but maybe even worse shall happen we shall see.





	1. Our Lives Start Now

The moment King Regis Lucis Caelum was told that he was having twins a boy and a girl no the less he felt his whole world crumble. At that moment he knew the prophecy of the Chosen King has fallen on his unborn son and that his unborn daughter is going to have to carry the weight of a broken world on her shoulders. 

The king didn't dare tell his wife this fact he only told two people this his loyal Shield who’s son three-year-old son Gladiolus would be protecting his children and head of the House Scientia whos two-year-old son would be taking care of them and advising them. The two understood that their sons as well held a great burden. 

The three men would spend night upon nights awake working together to plan the best they could for the future but they couldn't do much against faith all the could do is prepare the children for life ahead of them. 

Three months later on August 30th Noctis Lucis Caelum and Dawn Lo Lucis Caelum were born but because of the stress of bearing two children was too much on the mother and she passed away only a few moments after Dawn was born despite how hard they tried to save her. The Kingdom mourned the loss of their Queen but their sorrow was quickly lost by the joy of having a Princes and Princess. None of them knew what it truly meant that the twins were born. 

Five years ticked by the twins slept in the same room they were inseparable. They were joyous happy, playful and knowledgeable for their age. They loved things that most children loved to do. Notice shared a love for the open ocean like his father, especially fishing. Dawn, on the other hand, did not share that love she instead loves to stay on land and paint the world that she could see. 

Ignis often help Dawn in her paintings as she could not see many of the colors the world had to offer. At this young age, the young adviser and Princess became great friends that were needed for the trials ahead. Noctis and Ignis would often spend a lot of time together during classes were the only time he and Dawn were apart. 

This is the age that the twins also met Gladiolus who they spared against. Dawn loved the idea of training how to fight bit Noctis often shrugged it off as if training was nothing. Sometimes he would come and would go off pulling a prank somewhere in the Citadel. The twins did this the most in their free time they would pull one prank after another causing quite a stir sometimes. They would have prank wars against one another they could never go too far because of the fact that their father would often find out and scolded them for it. 

The king was afraid for his children as even as they age they become less and less like royalty. Dawn hated everything that normal girls her age of seven almost eight in a month like to do. Noctis was lazy and never tried to learn what he needs to know to lead, despite his father constant nagging about it. 

Noctis was ready to start another war with his sister with the best prank of all. This was a line he knew he shouldn't cross but being the young child he was didn't care about how upset his sister was going to be when he did this. 

Everything was perfect one of her paintings under her sheets, she was in one of her outfits that she wore very often, her bedding covered with the sticky liquid she would never be able to tell that there was something on her bedding as he made it a color that he knew she would think is her bedding. The string connecting to the paint right above her bed that went she sat down would trigger it to fall right on top of her. 

Noctis just room any old paint he found what he didn't know was this paint didn’t come off easily from anything it ruined clothes and it certainly wouldn't get out of hair. 

Dawn didn't expect a thing as she sat down but when she heard the crack of her favorite work, felt her fingers all sticky and gooey she tried to move out of her bed but it was too late the paint was all over her. She yelled and screamed as she looked at the painting that she made for him for his birthday was broken into pieces, by the smell of the paint she could tell that her favorite outfit which from what father told her was once her moms was in ruins. 

She was so angry at her brother she yelled and screamed at him that day it was decided that there would be no more pranking and that the twins would live on the other side of the Citadel. Noctis felt bad for what he did making his sister become bald because if the paint and everything that happened because of it. Slowly he became angry at his sister for not forgiving him. The stopped talking to each other all together despite their fathers and friends best efforts to make them talk. 

It was the day of their birth and the king decided to send them out into the outskirts of the capital. Neither of them was allowed to bring anything just themselves. Nothing happened it just made it worse they decided the best thing to do was argue so the caretaker took them home early. 

It was night as they were riding back when the daemon came and attacked. The twins were frozen as the daemon attacked their guards. Noctis was the first one to be attached the daemon went straight for his leg and the wound cut deep and he dreamed loudly from the pain as it went straight through. 

Dawn was shaking terrified and crying but in the moment of chaos and the daemon trying to attack her brother again. Time slowed as she heard a voice of a Messenger telling her, “Protect your brother future queen for he is the Chosen King and the fate of the world depends if he is still alive.” Dawn didn't think in the next moment as she stepped in front of blow what would have killed Noctis. 

Dropping to the floor next to her brother both of them crying but couldn't say a word they thought it was all over when the daemon came to attack once more but lucky for then their father came and started fighting. More guards came but they didn't attack they were focused on finding the survivors. The guards were yelling out things but the words came muffled to the twins. 

The last thing the twins saw before falling into darkness what their father petting their hair kneeling next to them. 

They were rushed off to Tenebrae were they were going to be healed and this is also where this story truly begins.


	2. The Recovery

Dawn:

I woke slowly everything was blurry and the pain from my shoulder and stomach made it hard to breathe. I whimper softly reaching out with my left hand for anything besides the whiteness I could see. A hand grasp mine as my vision begins to become clear a white a blue bedroom it looks like. The hand felt so alive and so familiar I didn't even need to look to know it was my brother. “Noctis,” I whisper softly trying to sit up but I let out a soft cry from the pain. 

Noctis hands were pushing me so I laid down again, “Sissy don't sit up you're not fully healed yet,” he sounded so tired like he's been crying it sounded like the time papa took his favorite toy away. I turn my head so I could look at him. 

He was a mess his hair was messy, his eyes big and red his button shit that was wrinkled. Behind him was a bed with putt white sheets. I scrunched up my nose slightly this wasn't the citadel at all. “Where are we? Why have you been crying? Why am I not healed what happened?” I asked rapidly with no time for him to answer my voice was horse and burning in desperate need of water. 

“Do you remember the night of our birthday? On our way back home?” He asked his voice small with no smile as he brushed some of my very short hairs back with his free hand. I didn't need to think very long before the memory scared into my brain begins to unfold I nodded softly trying to shake it off. “We were both badly hurt you got it worse...I thought….I thought.” My brother starts to cry as his voice cracks, “I thought you were going to die think I hated you and you hated me!” He sobbed hugging me tightly. 

I let out a gasp of pain but I felt the warms tears start to spill as well as I gave him a half hug it hurting too much to move my right arm. “I don't hate you I never could,” I sniffle closing my eyes, “Im just upset you never apologized to me after the prank… I just thought you understood that with me not being able to see color that you wouldn't make fun if me for it…” 

I could feel the burning in my stomach area from Noctis pressing down but I didn't care at the moment. As I nuzzled into his neck so glad that the words cod come again and not be stopped by anger and sadness. “I know I should of said this a long time ago but I'm sorry I'm so sorry…” his words slowly dies and trail off as we hold each other. 

When I open my eyes for a moment I see a wheelchair that holding him up. I break away from the hug and he sits back down I swallow of what felt like a brick, “How badly did the daemon hurt your leg that you can't stand on your own Noct?” 

His sighs softly avoiding my gaze, “The daemon shattered my knee completely. It slowly but very surly healing even with the Oracles healing. She has to be very careful because I can't fully put it out straight buts to been getting better over the past month.” 

Everything started to click in place, why Ignis wasn't here he would always make sure that Noctis shirt looked nice he hated it with a burning passion when it wasn't. The Oracle is Queen Nox Fluent so that must mean we are in Tenebrae. No wonder my throat felt so dry and the pain in my stomach was more than the pain of what the daemon did. “Well while I have been sleeping what have you been doing? Did you meet Princess Lunafreya?” I asked jokingly wiggling my eyebrows. 

My brother laughs softly nodding excitedly red replying over his face, “Yup and she's so pretty! She's really smart and funny too you and her will be great friends! Luna also has two tiny dogs that are the cutest in the world.” 

I smile back at him but I couldn't smile to large with the haunting words from the women that Noctis is the Chosen King. I didn't know much about what she meant that he's the Chosen King but it sounded a lot more urgent then he's taking the crown next. “I would love to meet her after I eat something I feel like I haven't eaten in forever.” 

Noctis eyes light up as he remembers something nodding quickly, “I almost forgot papa told me to find him to find him and get food. I'll be back soon sissy!” He called as he started to wheel off the moment he was turned away from me I frowned it hurt to see him like he was. 

I waited for a bit until he was out the door before I tried to sit up gripping the edge of the beds I force myself up trying not to let the tears spill from the fire like pain the spread through my body. Slowly but surely I was in a sitting possession but my breath my harsh for trying to do so much. “Dawn sweety you shouldn't be sitting up,” papa's voice says quietly and loving as his heavy footsteps walk towards me. 

I try to smile as I look up at him he looked tired as well but he had this smile that made the pain go away as he sets a small plate of food in my lap gently kissing my forehead. I felt slightly nauseous as I look at the small portion of pudding, chicken, rice, and mix vegetables. First I take the water and chug it down it felt cool and it was much needed before I begin to speak, “Papa what does it mean that Noctis is the Chosen King?” 

I didn't dare look at my father just staring down at my food taking small bites of it I felt papas grip tighten on my shoulder ever so slightly. “How do you know about that?” 

Biting my lip softly dropping my fork, “When the daemon attacked Noctis it was going to attack him again then this lady appeared in the distances and said ‘Protect your brother future queen for he is the Chosen King and the fate of the world depends if he is still alive.” I look up at papa his eyes wide his jaw clenched together, “Dad what's going to happen?” 

Papa thought for a moment as he stares for a moment outside the window as he moves so he's sitting on the edge of the bed. “Dawn I'm about to tell you something that you are never allowed to tell anyone especially not Noctis until the time comes.” I nod softly disregarding my food now to listen fully to papa as he begins to tell me the prophecy of the Chosen King and the one that everyone knows is false and that when he knew he was having Noctis and I that the Starscourge was going to fall upon Eos. That Noctis is going to have to sacrifice himself to save the world. That I'm going to have to rebuild Eos from the destruction from the Starscourge. He told me to excuse him from the language that, ‘the gods totally fucked up’ with Ardyn the first king. He told me many people were going to die and get hurt he told me as much as he could guess or knew what was going to happen. 

I was shaking as the information sunk in as I felt the weight of my destiny on my shoulders swallowing the lump in my throat clenching my fast as I vowed in my heart to make Noctis have the best life. “I understand…” I didn't like the prickling of tears in my eyes, “I understand my destiny I will rebuild this world when the time comes and I will prepare the best I can starting now. I now will dedicate my life to making sure Noctis has the best life. For now on give me the large majority of his duty. I must become ready…” 

Dad was about to say something more when Noctis came into the room with a girl with blond-white hair and the blue eyes like the ocean was pushing him and behind her and boy with equally white hair with eyes like a pool of ink. I was took away at the looks of the Nox Fleuret. Smiling I lift my left arm for a handshake normally I would be more formal but I couldn’t. “I would love to be more appropriate with my greeting but see as I can’t this will have to do. It's an honor to meet you Princess Lunafreya and Prince Ravus.” 

Noctis: 

I made a small tick sound rolling my eyes as Dawn tries to be the most formal as possible. Luna rolls me to one side of the bed laughing, “It’s a pleasure is mine as well, “ she said shaking Dawns hand, “but really you don't have to be formal right now it's not like we're in public. So you can call me Luna!” Luna smile was bright and cheerful as she stood by my side. 

Ravus shook Dawn's hand as well but i didn't like the look he was giving my sister as he spoke, “Yes Dawn I completely agree with my sister there is no need for us to be so polite. We are all friends after all.” 

I could see my sisters smile flatter a little but she kept it up after Ravus comment everyone lightened up a bit and we started talking about lots of different things. Papa left after a little bit looking worried as he did. I would have to ask Dawn later what they were talking about. My sister ate her food piece by piece as the four of us talk but i felt a pressure as I talk to Luna my heart beated a little faster as I did and smiling came a lot easier as we all joke and laughed. 

It felt like hours that we all talked but I could see that Dawn was nodding off a little and I figured that it would best to leave her be. Wanting to spend more time with just Luna her and I went to the garden and made crowns. She helped me in and out of the chair so i didn't feel so confined to it. We ate the most delicious pastry that i secretly got the recipe for so I could have the cooks make back at home. 

Umbra was sitting in my lap as Luna and I chatted in her room. “I have something for you,” she said softly as she got up going to her desk picking up a book. I raise an eyebrow as she sits back on the bed handing it to me. “When you leave Umbra is going to show up at the Citadel i want you to give the book back to her after you put something in. So we can talk.” My eyes light up at the thought nodding excitedly. 

As the days dragged into weeks as we all waited for Dawn to get better enough to travel Ravus, Luna and I became close friends. Sometimes it was just Luna Dawn and I, sometimes I would just talk to everyone by themselves. I knew the others did as well I started to walk with the help of crutches or a walker. 

It was much needed when the Niflheim attacked. There was blood and dead bodys everywhere we were trying our hardest to run away with both of dawn and mine injures. So much pain as I held Luna’s book close to me. Dawn was frantic as at the beginning she yelled for Luna and Ravus saying we had to save them. Papa quickly calmed her enough not to make noise as we escaped the attack all she had was a flower crown that was mixed with a fake plastic one made by Luna and a little fox statue that he held. 

When we got back to Insomnia the nightmares started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Noctis poor fella in for a fun time with his nightmares and is much more stay in tune to see what happens next to our favorite princes and his sister


	3. As the Years Go By

Noctis:  
My leg bounces uncontrollably as my hand found my collar of the itchy school uniform around my neck. Ignis kept slapping my hand scolding me for messing around in my clothes and pointed out that Dawn was perfectly fine in her clothes. Of course she was fine with in her skirt and shirt combo she always wears these formal clothes. Like a princess.  
A mixture of anger and anxiety made my heart feel like it was flying around the room. I was excited to finally be out of the Citadel without a guard after almost 10 years of being stuck there, even if it took begging from Dawn part and her having to attend as well despite her distaste for public settings she agreed and is coming along. It was evening more annoying that my baby sister who was growing taller than me now had to ‘take care of me’ now. Today was me going to change that that I could go outside alone.  
The car slowly comes to a stop and both Ignis and the driver get out of the front seats to open the door for the two of us. As Ignis opened my door the one closest to the school I marvelled at the look of the school. It was of course nothing of the beauty of the Citadel of course the most expensive thing went into building it. But the home wasn't built out of glass and steel everything looked perfect from the flowers bright and colorful. The grass green perfectly cut while the tree blossoms with fruits and flowers green shining all over the place. I looked up a little bit up at Dawn who stood by me after getting out herself.  
Dawn face was blank as she scanned the school but she held her hand in front of her as she scanned the school. “The campus sure looks pretty!” Her smile barely lifted when she felt me staring at her, “Aren't you excited Nocty this is going to be so much fun meeting everyone!”  
I could tell she was just as nervous as me about this with how she leaning to close into me or the small tap of her foot the kept clicking softly in my ear. I groaned, “Dawn how many times have I told you not to call me Nocty!”  
She looks down at me just a couple of months ago we were the same height than all the sudden she shot up and now was a head taller than me it was so annoying, “You love the name I know Luna uses it every time you two write,”she wiggles her eyebrows knowing my crush on the Princess.  
After Tenebrae when Dawn and I would be sitting in my room when she wasn't deep into her reading or training she would come and chat with me always discussing our wildest dreams. Umbra would come and Luna would deliver a note in the book she gave me Dawn always loved helping me write those little notes when I was too embarrassed to say anything. It was always a special time when Luna would write to me and it was our secret to. Even as Ignis heard everything he would never tell a soul anything Dawn and I would say.  
I bite my cheek harshly, “Hey! No far you can't use her against me!” I huff out poking her in the rib getting a squeak out of her and her jumping away as I began to tickle my little sister.  
She jumped away and ran closer to the school as some students look at our loudness. I stood by the car laugh as she truely smiled but not laugh, “I will get you for this Noctis Lucis Caelum,” Dawn eyes glared into mine playfully before waving, “I'm going to class now bye Ignis! Bye brother.”  
I laughed softly but my smile fell as she got swept up in the crowd girls and boy surrounding her I could see her chatting with some people as her head bobs away. I sigh frowning softly, “There she goes being the center of attention again.”  
Ignis rubs my head his blond hair was short buzz cut like as his glass said perfectly on his nose, he was getting tall taller than Dawn along with Gladio it made me feel so weak. “Don't worry Noctis your still just as loved as she is.”  
“Ya right.”  
“You might not think so now but you'll understand one day now go on and try to learn something,”Ignis smile was just like Dawns full of worry for me. Why did everyone worry so much about me haven't I proven I can take care of myself already.  
I take a deep breath before letting a smile Dad taught us to us when important people come over on and started walking into the school. It was just like Dawn people swarmed me and started greeting me calling me Prince Noctis never just Noctis that sent a chill down my spin. I felt like I couldn't breath everything was to warm as body surrounded me. I did what I was supposed to do smile and kept talking acting like I wanted to be there as I walked to class with this group of strangers.

Class was about to start when I walked in with five people following behind me like little puppys. Dad made sure that Dawn and I were in the same class but girls surrounded her at the front of the classroom chatting idling for that moment Dawn didn't look like she belonged she looked like a queen surrounded by servant as she talked with those fools. Anger steered in my chest along with this uncomfortable feeling as these people surrounded me. People begged me to sit with them but as i stared into the eyes of those below me I could see there greed alternative motives behind them. It all hit me why Dad, Ignis or anyone didn't want me coming here because those who are lower in power will always pine at those with even a little bit more power than them.  
I gulped my eyes almost filling with tears as a wall in my heart was being built quickly. I felt almost disgusted as i look at the disappointed looks on those face as I sat in the back away from almost everyone. The teacher had no need to introduce us how if you live anywhere in Insomnia not know the Prince and Princess there were always questions about the Crystal our magic who will be Dawn Shield and advisor? Will we share our power when we come to age?  
It was at the top of the things I hated about being a Prince all the questions people ask it never stops. I grumble as classes start dully taking notes of some math. Ugh math honestly the most boring subject a school can have.

As days grew in weeks which in turn into months I spent many days hiding from the public eye. I would always try and talk to my classmates but when it turned into question after question people not trying to get into my good grace for who I am. It was still better than being at the Citadel all day. As time grew on Dawn and I became distant not like before the accident. Now is that all the time Dawn would spend with me is spent with her ‘friends.’  


Dad would often force me to go out with Dawn friends and it was confusing why she would choose such idiots as friends. Sure she was quite a dumbass but she was a dumbass with class. I was surprised that she couldn't see right through there acts of fake smiles and laughs while talking behind her back about me or her. Or maybe she did and that bright smile and no care was real and she thought if them as human still.  
Some very few good thing have happened since we started school Galdy, Dawn and I have worked on warping making fighting him much easier now that I can hop around the ever growing man.  
Tonight was the night of the start of the winter festival with the doors to the palace opening to the public for a great ball I hated balls.

Dawn Pov:  
I throw the pillow against the farthest wall with a groan after looking how early in to morning it was. Another memory entered my sleep tonight another life another time seeing everyone die. I've never gotten to the end of the journey we've all died by some deamon or monster roaming about. Sometimes a blond haired boy was there sometimes he wasn't. It changed every time sometimes Ignis is blind or Gladiolus wouldn't be there. Luna would die in some or Noctis lost the will to live knowing his duties and killed himself.  
This time I met the first king he out under his control and I killed all of my loves one and set the deamon lose before dying from the darkness myself. The cold of the morning chill made my sweaty skin come alive rubbing my eyes I stand. Stretching my arm I yawn grabbing a track suit that Cynthia despised when we went shopping this weekend but I knew I would need it for these morning runs after nightmares so i bought it without hesitation.  
I haven't a vision of them dying in a while but all I wanted to do was sleep for the busy day ahead of me. The ball was tonight it was an all day festivity and I hated it. Pulling on another hood for warmth i sneak around to the training grounds as I've done thousands of times before. It was freezing as I ran snow crunching beneath my feet I just ran and ran until I was warm.  
I didn't stop until I stumble upon the women from my childhood stood in front of me. “Gentiana,” I gasp breathlessly at the protector of Luna stood in front of me never changing, “Is Luna okay? Why are you here?”  
“Future Queen fear not for the young Oracle is safe from The King of Darkness. I have a warning for you the Youngest Lucis Caelum darkest is coming closer to you and your brother the King is coming, and you will not be able to stop him. Stand strong Queen for this challenge will teach you to stand against this King. For a time will come that the knowledge you will learn in the coming months will prepare you for the end. I am with you watching with the gods we are with you Princess.”  
“Wait what's going to happen?” I fanticly ask but she was gone and I was left resting against a tree in the farest part of the garden trying to breath a crack made me jump. Taking a deep breath I close my eyes tight my eyes playing the memories I’ve seen of Aydren and his wicked smile.  
My breath comes out in a shaky fog, opening my eyes I run back to the Citadel a dagger tight in my hand. 

The dress was grand and heavy that the maid had chosen for me, “Take it off find me a new dress that isn’t a ball gown. I might be a Princess and I might be going to a ball but I still need to look modern. My peers will be here and I rather not ruin my reputation but a dress,” I order lifting my arms as the maid quickly took off the heavy dress with a sigh of relief.  
I sit on my bed in a corset and spandex huffing at the loads of makeup on my face making my face feel sticky and nasity. This was way more than I would ever use but public appearance blah blah blah. It took a couple of minutes before the maid comes back with a ball gown but the covering for the legs was thinner now by a large portion looking normal. The top was covered in small little beads lacey and see thru almost with its inragent designs. “It's lovely it will be perfect for tonight lets get finishes getting ready shall we?”  
It took another hour of getting the dress on correctly, fitting my makeup to complement the dress and my hair filled with different jewels and put up in a elegant tight bun that was first put into a braid. I haven't cut it sense I was eight letting it grown almost pass my hips nows. Necklace graced my neck taking the eyes off of the face that my pale skin was scared shown but the fact that the top of the dress was heart shape only covering my chest.  
Noctis was waiting for me outside of my room in tight fitting slacks, a button collar shirt, a vest along with a coat on top of that on the shoulders accent design falling on the arms. Everything was tight trying to show off his figure to make him look stronger more muscle even if he is a twig. He look like a prince but his face of annoyances showed otherwise.  
“Smile for once Noctis this is a ball we need to look like we are having fun,” I mutter the gloves I was wear scratching me.  
“I'm not like you Dawn and love the attention everyone gives me I rather be playing video games right now,” Noctis groans shoving his hands deep into his pockets slouching.  
“Let your hair in front of your eyes and you might look Emo maybe you are and you are playing your edgy music and I just don't hear it,”I teased sticking my tongue out with a grin as the boy flops on the couch of the royal commons.  
“I'm an edgy thirteen year Dawn I listen to Lady Gaga,”he holds up his hand, “but rock.” Clearing his throat he tries to lower it past its normal pitch, “Raw raw ooh la la la I want your Romance,” that was his hardest to sound like a heavy metal singer and I burst out into laughter.  
Noctis was laughing along as through our giggles making the cutest of song edgy without “edgy” voice. “What are my dearest children doing here laughing like no tomorrow are they actually like brother and sister,” my eyes lit up as dad booming yet calming voice with the strength of so many kings in him yet it sounded so different from the political voice one would often hear from him. Dressed in normal clothes a slightly different shade than normal a lot lighter.  
I was sitting on the floor Noctis legs that barely could touch the ground were on either side of me. “Hey we act like brother and sister and as the oldest it is my job to make sure that my younger sister knows her place,” Noctis snicker as he defends our honor.  
Slapping his leg earning an oww from him i rebuttal, “We are only a couple of minutes away from each other don't act so tall a mighty shorty.”  
Father covered his face holding in laugh in a fond smile, “Oh how I miss you twos attics maybe we should spend so more time as a family-”  
“And do what dad we aren't like any normal family who can do normal thing we have to have people with us all the time we could never do fun things,”Noctis argued desperation hanging in his voice.  
“Noctis it's rude to cut people off,”a sad apology mutter cane from my brother, “now just because we are the royal family doesn't mean I can't pull some strings. Now get up you two we have a ball to attend much to both of your dismay.”  
With a groan we both slowly got up to meet our boredom but smile like crazy as we bumped into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying really hard on posting more I promise. Also let me know what you would like to see the family do as there activitys I already have some but I want to know what you guys would love to see. Also as always let me know things I need to work on.
> 
> Thanks for reading and have an amazing rest of your day :)


End file.
